Malfoys Don't Get Crushes
by Unconsciousdiary
Summary: .oo.ON HOLD.oo. Draco was a Malfoy. And Malfoys didn't get crushes and certainly not on boys and most definitely not on their greatest enemy.
1. Chapter the First

[A/N] **Warnings:** SLASH!!!!!! (If you don't like it, don't read it. It's really quite simple, actually.) WIP  
**Pairing: **H/D  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary:** Draco was a Malfoy. And Malfoys didn't get crushes and certainly not on boys and most definitely not on their greatest enemy.  
**Notes:** This is my first real fic. There are too many people who have influenced this story to name them all, but basically I've been reading slash for a year and all of the fics I've read will probably have some effect on my ideas. I haven't stolen an idea, or a line, or from anything, but as this story might be just an itty bit cliched, the plot bunnies have probably been used before. Sorry if I used any of yours. Please review ot for me. Please, please, please!

.....  
..... 

Harry Potter slowly dragged his hand through his already messy hair and sighed. He picked up his quill and nibbled on the end of it, his eyes wide and dreaming. He stared out the window, clearly enjoying the softly falling snow much more than the lecture. His bushy haired friend elbowed him sharply, and he started scribbling down notes for McGonagall's class with barely concealed annoyance at having his attention drawn away from whatever wonderful thoughts he had been thinking behind those glorious, deep, beautiful, intense, perfect emerald eyes-  
Stop it! Draco wrenched his gaze away from Potter. He stopped paying attention to the professor's lesson and instead began repeating his inner mantra which he had made up the first day he saw Harry after the summer vacation, "I hate him. I loathe him. I want to hex him into oblivion. Malfoys do not get crushes. There was no reason why I should be noticing my enemy's, not to mention another boy's, eyes." Much less think that there could be nothing more sinfully perfect than the way the boy's dark lashes brushed against his tan cheek when he blinked. Oh wait, the way Potter was nibbling his lower lip right now could definitely be counted as more sinfully perfect.  
Potter glanced around the classroom, catching Draco staring at him. He gave a puzzled frown, and Draco gave him the finger, smirking. Potter rolled his eyes and turned back around, seeming to become absorbed in trying to focus on the lesson. Draco laughed to himself, "Licking your pretty red lips won't help you pay attentio-" Draco interrupted that thought with, "Stop looking at his bloody lips, dammit!" Draco tried to turn his attention back to McGonagall.  
I'm not looking, definitely not looking, not looking at all, there is no way I'm noticing the way Potter runs his tongue over his lips, and I'm not noticing how hot he looks in that tight shirt, and I certainly haven't noticed how he grew exactly 3.7 inches over the summer and got that lovely tan, and I haven't noticed that he loo- and oh Jesus he's sucking on his quill!  
Draco hurriedly pulled his robes tighter and flushed. He began breathing shallowly as he watched Potter innocently twirl the quill around his tongue. He clenched the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white when Potter slipped a little bit more of the quill into his mouth. Then he let out a sharp gasp as Potter leisurely stretched and Draco caught a glimpse of his hard stomach...  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you quite alright?" McGonagall snapped, bringing him out of his reverie.  
Draco tried to control his breathing as the entire class turned to stare at him, "Yes, perfectly fine, and yourself?" he drawled out in a fair imitation of his usual sneer. A few of the Slytherins sniggered at their Professor's very annoyed expression.  
"Well, in that case Mr. Malfoy, try to control yourself and do not disrupt my class again or you'll be spending the next week in detention. Now, you couldn't possibly tell me the problems involved in transfiguring inanimate objects into animate ones, could you?" she asked him, and it was clear from her expression that she was just itching to deduct points from him.  
"Why, of course I could Professor," he said in a syrupy voice, "The problem is that when you let incompetent and bumbling fools like Weasley try to do it, they usually just end up making the objects explode."  
His house mates broke out into laughter as Weasley jumped up with a red face. The red-head was pulling out his wand as McGonagall stepped between the two boys,  
"Sit down Mr. Weasley. 25 points from Slytherin for that Mr. Malfoy, and be glad it's not detention as well. Now everyone be quiet and settle down, we still have 30 more minutes of class," the irate woman snapped.  
Draco leaned back in his chair, deftly ignoring the two goons on either side of him who were complimenting him on his amazing wit. He was very proud of himself; he had managed to infuriate the Weasel while being unable to truly focus since he was simultaneously trying to calm down certain parts of his body which simply were not cooperating. It wasn't even a good insult, rather stupid actually, and Draco cursed the boy who'd distracted him from coming up with insults good enough to use on the Weasel.  
Draco's clenched his jaw in anger. What had Potter done to him that now he couldn't even go five minutes without thinking about him? It just wasn't fair; Draco was a Malfoy. And Malfoys didn't get crushes and certainly not on boys and most definitely not on their greatest enemy. Draco glared at the boy who was patting Weasley on the back and slowly soothing him. Draco felt a cold stirring in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two friends talk and smile at each other. But he without doubt did NOT have a crush on the black haired boy.  
Stupid fucking Potter.  
.....  
.....

Draco jerked out of bed with a start. He quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and broke into a cold sweat. "Oh God, that was wrong. It was not supposed to happen like that," he said to himself. A perfectly nice fantasy about Cho was NOT supposed to morph into a fantasy about catching Harry in the Prefects' Bathroom. No way.  
"I must not be getting enough sleep, that's it. My mind is just playing tricks on me, it doesn't mean anything. I do not like Harry Potter. He is a boy. A boy. A scrawny, ugly boy with messy hair and stupid glasses. He is my worst enemy and I loathe him. My mind is just playing trips on me," Draco reasoned to himself and tried to conjure up the image of Cho again, but she stubbornly refused to stop being Harry. Draco growled, and went off to take a cold shower, since that was apparently the only way to banish the boy's face from his thoughts.  
As Draco jumped into the frigid stream of water, he wondered if it was at all possible that he might have a crush Harry... No, he couldn't have a crush. It wasn't possible.

.....  
.....

Draco couldn't eat. How could anyone be expected to eat when there was such a sickening display of affection going on at the Gryffindor table? That bloody Golden Trio was having another group hug. Well, that was nothing new but this time Ginny and Seamus and Dean and Lavender and Neville and Creevey and everyone in the entire world other than himself was included in their hug and were hugging Harry, getting to touch Harry. Getting to wrap their arms around Harry as he smiled at them.  
Draco smashed his cup down on the table, startling Crabbe and Goyle. "Would they please stop it already? Honestly, it was just a Quidditch match, and against Hufflepuff too. No reason for them to be getting so touchy-feely. It's disgusting," he sneered to the others at his table. Everyone sitting there agreed with him, but then again, they always did. Blaise gave him a decidedly odd look, however, which Draco tried in vain to ignore.   
Blaise looked over to the cheering circle of friends surrounding a boy with messy black hair and the Snitch clutched in his hand, and then back at Draco. Suddenly Blaise said maliciously, "Yes, it is disgusting the way Potter is involved in a huge grope-fest over there. And in public too. Shocking."   
Draco looked at the Slytherin sharply. "What's that supposed to mean, Blaise?" he spat out, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.   
Blaise only laughed, "What does it mean to you? I was only just repeating what you said. But I do think it's unusual for them to be... embracing... like this in front of the whole school, usually they do that only in the privacy of their own dorms," Blaise replied innocently.   
Draco snarled and stalked out of the Great Hall as Blaise laughed at his retreating form. He didn't get very far though; once outside of the noisy hall he slipped down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.   
"I can't go on like this," he thought to himself, "I have a... crush... on the Boy Who Lived. A crush! I was the Slytherin god. I was in a different bed every night, and now I can't stop thinking about one person, who also happens to be male. Not only do I have a crush, I'm gay. I'm obsessed. I have a bloody crush. I can't deal with this. Blaise noticed, and Pansy probably will realize soon. And what if Father finds out? No, I can't even think about that. And Harry still hates me. He hates me!" A little sob escaped Draco's lips and he buried his head in his hands, shaking slightly. His chest felt like it was caving in and squeezing the air out of his lungs, and his stomach felt like it was eating itself, twisting his insides into odd shapes. He couldn't even feel his heart anymore; it was so numb from the torture of seeing the most beautiful boy in the world everyday and not being able to be with that boy, and knowing that that boy hated him with a passion unrivalled by any other hatred in the history of mankind. It was more than he could stand. Another shuddering sob wracked his body.   
"Um, Malfoy?"   
That voice; that was His voice! Draco's head shot up, his eyes trapped in Harry's gaze. Harry shifted awkwardly in the silence. Draco couldn't speak; his heart was beating too fast for him to even begin to think of something to say to Harry. Draco knew he must look pathetic, curled up like this with tearstains on his face. He felt so vulnerable, with the boy who had caused him all this anguish standing over him with what Draco thought might have been concern in his eyes.   
Harry tried again, "Malfoy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Draco wanted to jump up and whisper, "Because of you!" and then firmly attach his lips to Harry's mouth while sliding his hands under said boy's shirt, but somehow, he didn't think that would be the smartest thing to do at this particular moment. He remembered that Harry hated him and had wished him dead numerous times, and the butterflies disappeared and were replaced by anger and hurt. He tried to put up his defenses against Harry, who, after all, was only going to use this as yet another opportunity to torture him.   
"Why the fuck do you care?" he growled, and Harry looked rather shocked. "What are you doing here anyway, get away from me Scarface! Go find someone else to save; I don't need your help," he snapped as he tore his gaze away from Harry and stood up.   
"What am I doing here? Malfoy, you're right outside the Great Hall for God's sake! I was only trying to help, jeez," he shot back and turned around hurriedly. He walked away so quickly he was almost running, and as Draco watched him turn the corner he saw Harry bring his hands up to cover his face.   
"Probably hating himself for talking to me," Draco thought bitterly and gathered up his books as he walked to the dungeons. 

.....  
.....

Draco was walking through the dark halls that night when he heard a noise from outside. He went through the doors listening for any telltale noise that would reveal who was outside at this hour of the night.  
There! He heard it again, and strangely enough it sounded like a beater's bat hitting a bludger. He hurried to the Quidditch pitch, hoping to find something that might help him forget about Harry for at least a little while. When he reached the pitch however, he found that his plan of distracting himself had backfired, for there was the boy himself riding a broomstick.  
Harry swung the bat again and growled; the bludger sailed off from the force of Harry's hit. Harry went down into a dive, his chest pressed up against the broomstick, which was clutched between his legs.  
"Oh," Draco exhaled. Harry...straddling broom... tight pants...wow, tight leather Quidditch pants... Harry... holy shit... impossibly tight pants... straddling his broom... Draco's knees almost gave out as he watched Harry take out his anger on the Bludger. The wind ruffled his hair and Draco longed to be able to grab a handful of that messy hair and crush his mouth against Harry's.  
Harry flew to the ground and dismounted, putting the ball back into its box. Draco pulled back into the stands so that he would remain unseen, and then silently followed Harry to the locker rooms.   
"Wait, this is wrong. I shouldn't be spying on him. I'm going to go," Draco thought with a feeling of guilt as he hid behind the lockers. He turned to leave. But as he turned he caught a glimpse of Harry slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, fuck leaving," he whispered as he felt himself grow hard. Draco tip- toed back to his hiding place, where he had a lovely view of the raven haired boy delicately undoing the last button of his shirt. Draco's breathing stopped entirely as he took in the sight of his obsession pulling off his shirt.   
Harry was slender, but long hours of practicing had been incredibly good to his body, leaving it sculpted and perfect, and Draco longed to taste every inch of it and mark as it his own. He looked at Harry's nipples, slightly darker than the rest of him, and imagined flicking his tongue out against them, and then pulling them into his mouth a sucking on them until he made the other boy moan. Draco imagined trailing his mouth down to Harry's belly-button, and thrusting his tongue into it as he raked Harry's back with his finger nails. He imagined Harry's gasp of pleasure and Harry arching up against his mouth.   
Harry put his shirt into this locker, and pushed slightly sweaty hair out of his eyes. He reached down and opened the top of his pants. Draco let out a soft moan, he couldn't help it.   
Harry's head flew up and he glanced around warily, "Hello? Is someone there?" he asked. When he didn't hear anything else for a moment, he shrugged and brought his hands back down to the top of his pants. Harry didn't push them off however; he stood there thinking for a minute or two. As he thought he played with the buttons on his pants, unknowingly causing a greatly suffering Draco much distress.  
"Come on, Harry... Just take off those damn pants!" Draco thought, fisting his hands in frustration. Almost as though Harry could hear Draco, he chose that moment strip down to his boxers. Draco thought he would faint. The sight of Harry standing before him almost entirely naked was unbelievable. Draco's pants grew even tighter. "Heaven, this is heaven," he decided.   
Harry stretched out his stiff muscles, throwing his head back. Draco bit down on his lip hard to prevent another moan from escaping. Harry grabbed a towel and walked over to the showers. He set his towel down next to his shower and turned to shower on. He stood to the side, waiting for the water to get hot. He seemed to remember that he couldn't take a shower in his boxers, which is exactly what Draco had been furiously trying to tell him telepathically.   
Harry began to pull off his boxers ever so painfully slowly. Draco bit down on his lip again as a silky black curl became visible. Harry continued removing his boxers at the same intolerably unhurried pace. Finally, after Draco could have sworn he had died, Harry fully removed his boxers and threw them to the side. Draco bit through his lip. The taste of his blood startled Draco, and he almost yelped out loud, but he restrained himself by shoving his fist into his mouth. Draco began to rock slowly back and forth as fantasies of what he would like to do the unbelievably gorgeous creature in front of him played out in his mind.   
Harry stepped into the shower and let the water wash over him; he tilted back his head and caught some of the steaming water in his mouth. He let the water rinse away his sweat and Draco could see the boy's muscles relaxing under it. Every moment it became harder for Draco to breathe. His pants shrunk again and became exquisitely painful, rather than simply tight. Harry leaned back against the wall, and brought his hand up to massage his temples.   
"Fuck," he said simply in a pained voice. Draco couldn't agree with him more and was about to throw common sense out the window and do just that to the boy when Harry squeezed his eyes shut and a tear rolled down his cheek. Harry angrily wiped it away. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall with a harsh yell. He sunk to the ground of the shower.   
"Ow," he whispered quietly as he stared at his bloody knuckles. He wiped away some of the blood. "Stupid fucking Malfoy," he said in the same pained voice as before and another tear fell.   
Draco reeled back as though he had been hit. He stumbled blindly out of the locker room, barely keeping quiet. "Stupid fucking Malfoy," repeated endlessly in his head. "He really does hate me. He hates me, he hates me, he hates me," soon joined Harry's voice in his head as Draco's tears left scalding lines on his cheeks.   
Draco staggered to his dorm and fell into bed, although how he found his bed he would never know, as all he could think about was how repugnant and vile he must seem to Harry. Harry, who was the hottest boy Draco had ever seen. Harry, whose smile could stop Draco's heart. Harry, the only person he ever thought about. Harry, who hated him. Draco cried himself to sleep.

.....  
.....

[A/N] Well, that was my first chapter. The next one should be posted in about a week. I'd love reviews. Absolutely love. I have no way of knowing what people think if they don't review. Flames are even appreciated (as long as the author of the flame says a reason for their intense hatred of my story), since then I can know what people don't like and adjust my fic accordingly.

**3 **_Shana_


	2. Chapter the Second

**[**A/N**] **Thanks to all my reviewers: Swt-n-lil-babe, HOnEySky, Lady Lirimaer, soul kid, Inylan, Ash Lee Brodford, xx Lypiphera xx, prince-of-slytherin, suschi-chan, Artistic-Extasy, twistedgoddess88, Draco-Is-A-God, MagickBeing, Lain-Iris, and Sen-Tay. You guys rock.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Draco woke up with red eyes and a wet pillow. He was instantly alert, scanning the other boys in the room to see if they were still asleep or if they knew about him crying last night.

"Thank God," he mumbled as he took in the snoring forms of his dorm mates. He muttered a spell to remove the redness and puffiness of his eyes, and slowly dressed himself. He blocked his mind from thinking about Harry, and focused instead on making himself look good; he had a reputation to uphold after all. Even if inside he was dying and sobbing, he would look fabulous. "If only to keep people from knowing how much it hurts," he thought bitterly. He looked at his swollen lip in the mirror and, wincing a little, performed a low level healing charm to reduce the swelling, although it still stayed bright red. By now the other boys had woken up and were pulling on their clothes. Draco called out to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three went off to breakfast. They stopped along the way to torment a first-year who had accidentally bumped into Crabbe, and Draco felt much better than he had in a long time. Making that poor child's feet grow to the size of pumpkins was just the distraction that he had craved. He was chuckling, grinning evilly and generally looking quite dangerous as he arrived at the Great Hall. Immediately his eyes flew to the Gryffindor table, as they always did when he entered the hall, but to his surprise he caught Harry staring straight back at him. He hastily looked away and sauntered over to his usual seat, stealing a muffin from Pansy as he did so. After one bite, however, he decided he wasn't in the least bit hungry, and he just sat in his seat moodily and looked everywhere except over at the Gryffindors. The arrival of the mail brought a welcome disruption to his depressed train of thoughts, and he quickly scanned the paper for anything interesting. After realizing that the world was in fact a boring place where nothing happened, he finally let his eyes wander off the paper and over to Harry, who was engrossed in his conversation with Granger. He didn't look happy and Draco wished he knew what had caused his frown and made the Mudblood wrap her arm around him and pat his back consolingly. Draco watched as the girl glanced over at him, and smirked. What the hell could she be smirking about? Mudbloods weren't allowed to smirk at him! Honestly, the nerve of that girl. He glared at her until she looked away. She gestured to the Ravenclaw table, and then called out to Terry Boot. Harry blushed and shushed her, but Terry had heard and he walked over to their table. 

He sat down next to Harry who blushed again, and they started talking. Granger got up and pulled Weasley away with her, loudly declaring that she had to go to the library. Draco was too far away to hear what the two boys were saying, but he distinctly disliked the way Terry brushed against Harry's arm as he reached for the pumpkin juice.

Draco decided this would be a good time to flee the hall if he didn't want to have to watch his crush and Terry flirt, and he got up and began to leave quickly. He felt someone's eyes on the back of his neck and he turned around to shoot the smirking Blaise a look of the utmost annoyance before continuing out of the hall.

He still had another hour or so before his first class, so he decided to wander around the halls a bit. After that got boring, he sat down and opened up his Potions textbook to study. His studying was interrupted five minutes later as he heard a giggle and then saw two boys race past him in a flurry of robes.

As he stood up he saw Terry pull Harry into a shadowed alcove and push him up against the wall. Every nerve of Draco's exploded with rage, and every rational thought flew out of his head. He stalked over to the two kissing boys with the blood pounding in his head.

He stopped a few feet from them and said coldly, "Get off of him."

Terry stopped kissing Harry and turned to face Draco, blinking in confusion. "What?" he gasped.

Harry stared at Draco, who was slowly taking out his wand. Harry had a dazed look, clearly suffering from oxygen deprivation and intense confusion. Draco pointed his wand at Terry and snarled, "Get your fucking hands off of him!"

Terry stared at Draco and then at Harry, who was standing there open- mouthed in shock. He didn't remove his hands from Harry's waist and appeared to be at an absolute loss as to what to do. He looked to Harry for guidance, but the boy looked just as bewildered as he did.

Draco jabbed his wand into Terry's chest and hissed, "Now." The Ravenclaw stepped away from Harry, turned, and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and blinked, the red haze that had obscured his sight disappearing. He watched Terry sprint down the corridor, and then he brought his gaze back to Harry, who was opening his mouth to speak. The enormity of what he had just done hit him. He gulped and thought, "Oh shit."

Draco began backing away from Harry who had finally found his voice and asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry walked towards Draco. Draco stumbled backwards again, and Harry kept walking towards him. He took another step and ran into the wall, but Harry didn't stop advancing on him. Draco looked around for a way to escape, but suddenly he found that his way was blocked by Harry's arms on either side of his head. He swallowed nervously and peeked up at Harry's face before turning his gaze to the floor. Harry looked surprised and completely confused.

"Were you... jealous?" his captor asked in a low voice. Draco's eyes shot up from the floor and he locked his stormy gray eyes onto intense green ones. Did Harry look hopeful? Was it possible that he...?

Draco grabbed Harry's arms and swiftly switched their positions, thrusting the other boy up against the wall. He moved his face in until his lips were barely touching Harry's. Draco could feel the heat emanating from the body so close to his; and he could see that Harry was starting to have a little trouble breathing.

"Yes," he whispered, lips brushing against lips as he formed the words. Harry brought his hands up to Draco's neck, and he pulled him against him. Draco opened his mouth slightly, and let his tongue caress Harry's lip. Harry gasped and Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth before quickly pulling it out again. The boy moaned and Draco slid his tongue back in.

"Oh wow," he thought, "I'm kissing Harry Potter. I'm kissing Harry bloody Potter." Then he stopped thinking as Harry curled his own tongue around Draco's. Their tongues intertwined and he felt fire shooting through his veins.

Draco broke away from the kiss, and heard Harry protest. But he moved his mouth to Harry's ear and licked the outer shell, and Harry stopped protesting and instead arched his body against Draco's. He pulled the lobe of Harry's ear into his mouth and was delighted by the soft moan this induced. An evil thought popped into his head and he bit down very hard. Harry gave a small cry, and tugged him closer, so that their bodies were crushed together. Draco felt Harry's erection through his thin pants and moaned. He twisted to bring them into even closer contact and ground against Harry. He felt the other boy grow even harder, and allowed himself a small smile of triumph before being driven insane by Harry kissing his neck. He couldn't keep his moans from escaping as Harry sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

The two boys continued on in this manner for quite some time before Harry pulled away and said, "You know Malfoy; I could have sworn you hated me."

"You bloody idiot," Draco replied and eased his mouth back onto Harry's.

Harry pushed Draco away and glared, "Bloody idiot!? I'm not a bloody idiot; almost everyday you tortured me, insulted my friends, or ignored me. I don't get it! Why did you do that if you didn't hate me?"

Draco sighed and fiddled with the hem of his robe. He studied his shoes as he answered, "Well, I mean, what else could I have done? I had a crush on my fucking archrival who abhorred me. If I stopped being mean people would have noticed. You would have noticed. And I thought you hated me. You 'tortured me, insulted my friends, or ignored me' everyday too! Don't think you're so high and mighty Potter; you did the exact same thing to me. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

Harry blushed and coughed, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to know I liked you; I thought you would never stop making fun of me for it. And when I tried to be nice, like that time outside the Great Hall, you just pushed me away."

Draco started, "You were trying to be nice? I thought you were going to use the fact that I was crying to humiliate me. That would have made more sense than you trying to comfort me. And hey, wait, I know you hated me! After that you said, 'Stupid fucking Malfoy' when you were in the sho-" Draco clapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry caught Draco's eyes, "You watched me in the shower?" he asked in amazement.

Draco's cheeks colored and he began stammering excuses, but was cut off by Harry pressing his mouth against him. Draco responded to the kiss, and pushed Harry up harder against the wall. He slid his leg in between Harry's, and squeezed them even closer together.

"Oh my God!" a voice screamed from behind them, and the two boys pulled apart abruptly. "Malfoy's raping Harry! Somebody help!"

A red-headed girl stood there, frantically looking around and shouting for help. Harry quickly ran up to her and covered her mouth with his hand, "Shut up, Ginny. He is not raping me; we were kissing. Kissing," he explained in a quiet voice.

Ginny stared at him as if he had lost his mind, and Harry wisely didn't remove his hand. "Shit Malfoy, what do we do? I don't even know what we were doing, and I don't need everyone else hearing about this."

Draco tapped his shoulder, and the girl stared at the Slytherin in mute terror, "I think we need to memory charm her; there's no knowing what she'll say or do. I hate to do it, [well, not really] but I don't need rumors flying around that I tried to rape The Boy Who Lived."

Harry gritted his teeth, "You're right. Dammit, but I'm sorry Ginny." Ginny shook her head frantically, and shot a betrayed look at Harry. He cast the charm and quickly shoved the girl down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Run," Draco whispered, and the two boys raced off quietly down the hall. After rounding several corners, they collapsed, panting for breath.

"In here," Harry managed to get out in between breaths, and he pulled Draco into an empty classroom. Once inside the room, Harry closed the door and looked at Draco. Draco closed his eyes, and leaned against a wall.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself silently, "I kissed Harry. He kissed me. So, he doesn't hate me. In fact, he likes me. Well, at least he reacted like he liked me. Shit, this makes no sense... Harry hates me, he always has, he always will, and I have fallen asleep during breakfast."

Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry standing nervously by the door. He was anxiously pulling at the hem of his shirt, and his cheeks were red. He noticed Draco watching him and blushed even more. He cleared his throat uncertainly, and Draco winced.

"Here it comes," Draco thought and prepared himself for the outburst he knew was coming, "This is where he gets horrified by what he did, remembers how much he hates me, remembers that the pumpkin juice tasted a little off this morning and decides that that red-head slipped him a love potion. Then he'll hex me because he hates me and I just shoved him up against a wall and put my tongue in his mouth. Fucking hell, I'm screwed."

"Mal-" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Draco sneering, "Forget it, Potter. You hate me, I hate you, and this was all because the pumpkin juice tasted funny today."

Harry's mouth fell open and he looked as though he had just been hit in the back of the head with a large, blunt object. He stammered, "Wait... but you... you said... kiss... hate... what..." Draco shoved by him and pulled open the door, "Very articulate Potter," he said and walked out of the room.

As he strode down the hallway he could still taste Harry's lips on his. 

.....  
.....  
.....

[A/N] So, you like? I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been on vacation in California. Please leave me reviews. Please, please, please!


	3. Chapter the Third

**[A/N]** Thank you to all my reviewers: Lady Lirimaer, porcelain-dol, HOnEySky, TheGoodLife, serpent of ice, Sheyda, musicgirl141, Sevfan, Inylan, Lain-Iris, Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure, Chrisoriented, SuicidePixie, DyingAngel83, DemonRogue13, Anael MarsW, and Sen-Tay.

**Chapter Three**

Draco sauntered into Potions ten minutes late and was waved to his seat by Professor Snape. His eyes immediately fixed on Harry, who currently had his head cradled in his arms against the desk. He was flanked on either side by glaring sets of eyes. The Weasel cracked his knuckles when he saw Draco and flushed in anger. Granger simply frowned and rolled her eyes at him as if he had just forgotten the answer to a very easy problem that even his goons knew the answer to.

Somewhat disquieted by the group's actions, Draco sat in between Crabbe and Goyle. They were working in groups of three today, so he decided to simply sit back and let the other two do the work. He looked over at Harry again and noticed that he hadn't moved at all and that Granger was whispering in his ear while Weasley smashed beetles with much more force than was absolutely necessary.

"Harry looks really upset," Draco mused, "I don't get it. If what happened was just some weird accident, he shouldn't be upset, he should be happy that I pushed him away. Or maybe it's that he got in a fight with Boot because of me. That's probably it. He's upset because Boot got jealous and dumped him, stupid Boot. But no, that can't be it. After I chased that prick away he wasn't annoyed, he seemed... happy. Maybe he wasn't lying; maybe he doesn't hate me after all. Maybe he likes me. Maybe we could- No! Stop it right there! Don't start hoping again, Draco; it won't work out. Nothing works out. Just like you hoped that you could make Father proud and no matter what you did it wasn't enough, and you suffered because it wasn't enough. Just like when you started hoping Mother might actually love you, and then you hear her telling her friends how she despises you. Don't hope."

Draco argued with himself, "But this isn't like that; I know this is real. He said he liked me, he told me! And when I was crying, he was trying to help me, not embarrass me. Harry likes me. He does. I know it. He kissed me. Kissed me. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like me. And I could definitely tell that he liked the kiss. Harry likes me!"

Draco smiled and began humming to himself. This earned him an odd look from Goyle, but Draco just glared at the boy and told him to keep working. He kept thinking, "Harry likes me," over and over and was about to start drawing little hearts on his parchment when Snape walked to his desk.

"I understand that you must have had other, more pressing priorities than class this morning, but I am obliged to insist that you arrive on time in the future, Mr. Malfoy. This is the third class that you've been late to in the past few weeks. I am always willing to understand some of my students' problems and excuse their occasional lateness, but this is unacceptable. Your father would be most displeased if he were to discover that you had been lax in your class attendance. Please attempt to show up on time, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said softly and returned to the front of the classroom.

All thoughts of covering his parchment with hearts fled his mind at the mention of his father. "Ah ha, that's exactly why I shouldn't be hoping. Father might be displeased about schoolwork, but I would probably be disowned if not killed outright if he knew I had a crush on the fucking Boy Who Lived. Oh God, would he be livid. He might accept that I was gay as long as I married a nice pureblood girl and kept my men in the closet, but just imagine if he knew who..." Draco shuddered.

Just then, the cauldron in front of him exploded. Draco ducked under the table and narrowly avoided being splattered with an acid green liquid utterly unlike anything they were supposed to be brewing today. Crabbe was not so lucky, his robes were smoking and he was howling in pain.

Snape descended on them and pulled Crabbe to the side, "Stupid boy! I told you not to add the nettles before the scarab beetles! Go to the Hospital Wing and get yourself cleaned off. Potter, fifteen points from Gryffindor for making fun of a classmate's mistake, and you'll have go with him and carry his books."

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors grumbled, and Harry reluctantly walked over to Crabbe, studiously avoiding Draco's eyes as he picked up the books. "Great," Draco thought in irritation, "there goes my chance to talk to him after class, and it would appear as though he wouldn't have talked to me anyway."

The two boys left the classroom, and Draco crawled out from underneath the table, being careful to avoid any droplets of the potion that were lying around. Snape scowled in frustration, "Class is over; bottle your potions and leave while I fix this mess."

One by one, the class brought their potions up to Snape's desk, and left. Draco was staying behind in an effort to salvage his mark for this day's work. As Granger and Weasley passed his table he distinctly heard the Mudblood mutter, "Stupid, bloody, clueless, idiot boys."

.,.,.,.,.  
.,.,.,.,.

That afternoon, Draco watched as his favorite trio sat in the deserted courtyard. From his vantage point by a third floor window he could view them unobserved. He wasn't spying, honestly. He also wasn't practically stalking Harry. Draco had stayed away from the Great Hall during lunch in an effort to avoid the boy, but just because he was avoiding him didn't mean he couldn't watch him. And God, did he love watching Harry. Draco didn't think that anyone else could possibly be as beautiful and strong and wonderful and God he was going to make himself hurl if he kept thinking like a love-sick first year.

Weasley was attempting to write an essay, but it looked as though he wasn't having much luck based on the number of crumpled pieces of paper he had thrown at Harry's head. Harry was ignoring him and watching Granger demonstrate some wand movement. Draco was too far away to hear the incantation that went along with the swooping arc of Granger's wand, but suddenly several ropes shot out from the end of it and wrapped around Harry's wrists. Draco's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"That definitely wasn't part of our Charms homework; why the hell is she teaching Harry how to conjure ropes?" he thought. "Oh my, maybe Blaise was right and those Gryffindors do get a little too touchy-feely and kinky in their dorms. If Granger is sleeping with Harry I don't know what I'll do... Oh fuck. Granger and Harry. God dammit, they probably are. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking shit fuck! I am such an idiot! They're always hugging and sitting way too close to each other, and you know what, the Weasel is probably a part of it too. Just my luck. I am a fucking idiot. How could I have thought Harry liked me, he's obviously already part of a happy little threesome."

That stupid red-headed git laughed as Harry messed up his wrist movement and covered himself in ropes. That goddamn bushy-haired whore banished the ropes and showed Harry the proper way to cast the charm again. Draco got a decidedly bitter taste in his mouth, and he left his seat by the window in a very foul mood. On his way back to his common room he hexed two second years and reduced four first years to tears. And he didn't feel any better for it.

.,.,.,.,.  
.,.,.,.,.  
  
Draco wandered the halls late at night. He hadn't gone to dinner, but his stomach was too full of nerves for him to be hungry. He had the feeling that he was being watched; however, when he looked around the halls were deserted and dark and he was entirely alone.

"I'm so paranoid," he began chiding himself before he was abruptly hauled into a classroom. He heard the door locked and he whirled around to see who had trapped him.

"What the fuck?" he muttered as he looked around the empty classroom.

"Funis evincio," a voice said, and ropes immediately twined around Draco's wrists and fastened to the wall behind him. Draco twisted and tried to free himself, but the ropes were too tight.

The same voice said, "Lumos," and the classroom filled with light. "There, now you can't run away," Harry said as he took off his cloak and put it on the desk next to him. "Nifty little charm Hermione taught me," he explained as he gestured to the restraints on Draco.

Draco snarled, "What are you doing? Untie me right now! If you don't let me go I swear I'll-"

"Oh, go stuff yourself Malfoy. Don't make me gag you too," Harry snapped back and Draco closed his mouth.

Harry sat on a table and glared at the boy tied up in front of him. He sat in silence for a minute, and Draco began to shift uneasily but didn't try to say anything. He didn't want to be gagged, now did he? Finally, Harry said something, but it wasn't exactly reassuring.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Malfoy? I don't get it. Were you dropped on the head as a baby and that's why you're so stupid? Or were you hit by one too many hexes for being an asshole? I just don't understand how anyone could be as idiotic and cruel as you.

"First, you are endlessly rude to me, and whenever I try to be civil you blow me off or insult my parents. You're a prick to my best friends. You act like the most stuck-up little bastard that ever lived.

"Then, you get jealous when I kiss Terry, chase him away, and kiss me yourself. And you at least seem to enjoy the kiss a lot. You tell me that you like me and that the whole 'I'm a fucking ass' bit was just so that I wouldn't know you liked me. Next thing I know you hate me again and you run away! What the fuck?!"

Harry started pacing back and force across the room as he shot venomous looks at Draco. Draco's mind was reeling and he couldn't seem to focus his thoughts.

"I just wish I knew why you're doing all this... I was pretty sure you might like me; Hermione told me she always saw you looking at me like you liked me, and even Ron admitted that you watched me whenever I wasn't looking. You also apparently spy on me in the shower. But then I got confused because when I tried to help you, you shoved me away. So when you pulled Terry away from me I figured that if you were jealous you must like me, and you kissed me. So there I am, finally completely happy with the situation between us, and all of a sudden you hate me again!

"Well, fuck this Malfoy. Either you tell me what the hell you're playing at, screwing with me like this, or I'll leave you tied up here all night."

Harry crossed his arms and stared at Draco. Draco contemplated all that he had just heard and came to a startling conclusion, "Wait, you really do like me?"

Harry's mouth dropped and he threw his arms up in frustration. "Why do I even bother? Ron was right; you are too stupid for me to waste my time on. I give up." Harry turned and started to walk to the door when Draco called out,

"No! Stop! First of all, you can't leave me tied up. Secondly, IlikeyoutooandI'msorryIwassostupidpleaseforgiveme."

Harry halted and spun around with a dazed look, "What did you say?"

Draco blushed and gritted his teeth. He squirmed uncomfortably under Harry's intense gaze and hissed, "You heard me; don't make me say it again."

"If you don't say it again I'll walk right out of this classroom," Harry threatened with a teasing grin. Draco fumed.

"Fine. I like you. I think you're sexy and perfect and I dream about you every night and I go weak in the knees when you smile and I can't stand not being near you and I-"

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Draco melted into Harry's mouth and moaned eagerly. Harry deepened the kiss and Draco writhed helplessly against him. Their tongues caressed and explored each others' mouths. Draco wrapped a leg around Harry and pulled his body closer. Harry slid his hand underneath Draco's shirt and the shock of Harry's hand stroking his lower belly almost sent Draco over the edge.

"Untie me," he gasped out, "let me touch you, please. Oh God, Harry, please! I have to!"

The dark haired boy pulled away and grinned wickedly, "I don't think so. I kind of like having you tied up." Harry punctuated his next sentence with kisses along Draco's neck, "Completely kiss at kiss my kiss mercy." He ended by biting down fiercely on Draco's collarbone. Draco hissed and arched up, mindless with desire. "Mine," Harry whispered and sucked hard enough to brand Draco with his mouth, "You're mine. And don't forget it."

Draco very much doubted that he would forget it when Harry was sucking on his neck like that and when their bodies were crushed together so tightly he could feel Harry's heart pounding against his ribs.

The sound of his pants being unzipped brought Draco back to reality. Here he was, bound to the wall by the Boy Who Lived, his enemy and the bane of his existence for the past six years. It was time to stop this insanity.

Then Harry's hand closed around Draco's erection, and Draco decided that letting himself be ravished might not be such a bad idea after all. Harry stroked along Draco's length causing Draco to thrust helplessly against the other boy. The hand around him tightened and moved more quickly. Draco threw back his head, closed his eyes, and groaned.

He was incapable of coherent thoughts; every drop of blood had abandoned his brain and was concentrated below his waist. Harry used his free hand to pull Draco's head forward again and he fisted his hand in the silvery locks.

"Open your eyes, Draco; look at me," he commanded. Draco did as he was told and locked his eyes with the emerald ones. He moaned as he saw pure lust darkening them, and Harry's other hand wrapped around his own erection.

Harry leaned in and kissed him roughly, never breaking eye contact. It was too much for Draco, and he felt himself about to lose control.

"That's right, come for me, Draco. Now," Harry urged, and Draco came with a strangled cry. Harry stroked himself one more time, and he came as well, moaning Draco's name.

The two boys collapsed against each other, panting and with the sheen of sweat coating their bodies. Harry pressed his lips lightly against Draco's in a tender, chaste kiss.

"That was unbelievable, Harry," Draco whispered and returned the kiss. Harry traced his hand along Draco's cheekbone.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous," Harry replied in a tone filled with wonder. "Promise me you won't pretend this never happened tomorrow."

Draco nodded, "This is real."

Eventually, the two boys got their breath back, and Harry banished the ropes holding Draco. They kissed again, and again, and again. The kisses were slow and leisurely but just as filled with the intense passion that had possessed them before. Harry sighed and looked at his watch.

"It late; we should go back to our dorms," he said softly and reluctantly extricated himself from Draco's arms. Draco pouted. Harry closed his eyes and whined, "Don't look at me like that. I'll give in and then we'll never get any sleep at all. It's already half past three; and we both have to be up before seven tomorrow..."

Draco put his mouth on the extremely sensitive he had discovered last night behind Harry's ear and sucked on it voraciously. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and, "Ok, maybe a little longer..."

.,.,.,.  
.,.,.,.

Draco finally did get back to his dorm, but a faint tinge of pink was lining the sky when he tumbled into bed. 

He woke up less than three hours later to the sounds of Goyle slamming the bathroom door and Crabbe slamming his trunk closed.

"Do those two ever stop banging things?" he wondered, but that couldn't stop the happy, drowsy smile that was spreading across his face. "What a wonderful dream. I've never had a dream that felt so real, and even now it's like I can feel the places were Harry kissed me. It's too bad nothing like that could ever really happen to me..."

Draco threw off his covers and opened the curtains of his bed. He climbed out and stretched slowly, enjoying the warm afterglow of his dream. Blaise looked up from his seat on the edge of his bed and whistled.

"Somebody got thoroughly snogged last night. So who's the little slut, Malfoy?" he asked and walked over to Draco and examined his neck. He scowled. "I can see at least four hickeys, but then again, you're still wearing your shirt so there could be more."

Draco gasped and his hands flew to his neck. He rushed to the mirror hanging on the wall and he lifted his head. His fingers traced over the four red marks decorating his pale neck, and he fell back and sat heavily on the closest bed.

"It happened. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened," he whispered softly.

Blaise laughed bitterly. "That good, huh? Well, tell me all about it at breakfast," he said and left the dorm.

Draco got up and went back to the mirror. His neck was indeed covered in hickeys from Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Last night had been real; Harry liked him and had tied him up in an empty classroom and they had kissed and done all sorts of naughty things and it wasn't just an exceptionally brilliant dream.

Goyle walked out of the bathroom, and Draco lunged at him. "Goyle, do you see any hickeys on my neck?" he asked.

Goyle frowned and his forehead creased in concentration, "Um... I think so... You have little red marks all over so I guess so..." he said slowly.

Draco laughed excitedly. "It's true! Oh I would hug you if you weren't such a great ugly blob, but it really happened!"

.,.,.,.,.  
.,.,.,.,.

[A/N] Yay! it's chapter three! I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews!

3 Shana


	4. Chapter the Fourth

[A/N] Let me give a HUGE thank you kiss to Draco-Is-A-God, Inylan, CannedSkittles, Faye407, fluffyluver, sennia35, FlameArchanist, TheGoodLife, Nairim, nicechick408, Lain-Iris, Sevfan, and Sen-Tay! Reading your reviews makes me wayyy too happy.

Thank you Velchan for saying something that wasn't 100% positive, because that way I know that at least some people can see the flaws and redundancy of my little fic and still like it, which makes me ridiculously pleased.

Lastly- Lady Lirimaer, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! Rest assured that Lucius has remained quite happy and well-licked.

So, there are my thank you's to my reviewers, and please review again! You see, I've promised myself a huge banana split the day I reach 100 reviews, and you wouldn't want to make me wait too long for that banana split, now would you? :-)

**Chapter 4**

**.....  
.....  
.....**

Goyle stared at Draco, and his mouth fell open. Draco immediately realized what he was doing and pulled himself upright. He let a cool mask drop over his face, although he couldn't keep the little half smile from his lips.

"Excuse me," he said coldly. He walked to his trunk and pulled out his clothes and robes. After getting changed, Draco looked in the mirror again, but he could still quite clearly see the red marks decorating his neck.

"Dammit," he snapped and searched for his scarf. If he wrapped it just so the hickeys were covered without being too obvious. It was a cold day after all, maybe no one would notice. He swept out of the room, ignoring Goyle who was still standing with his mouth open, staring at Draco.

His eyes snapped to the Gryffindor table when he walked in to the Great Hall, but Harry wasn't there. He let out a barely perceptible sigh and turned towards his own table. He sat next to Blaise and poured himself a cup of tea.

"So, who did you do last night, Malfoy? I'm dying to know," Blaise asks with an avid gleam in his eyes.

Draco replied frostily, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Don't make me blackmail you into telling me, Malfoy. I know things. Who was the girl?" Blaise snapped, putting a slight threat into his voice. Draco turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"First of all, don't you _dare _threaten to blackmail _me;_ I could ruin you without even blinking," he sneered. "And secondly- it wasn't a girl. Fuck. Off."

Draco took another sip of tea and stood up. Blaise shook himself out of his daze.

"Um, what? It wasn't a girl? As in, it was a boy?"

"My my, aren't we a bright ray of intelligence this morning, Zabini. I'm going back to the dorm, I left my books there."

As Draco was leaving the Great Hall, he looked over his shoulder at Blaise, who was still looking quite shell-shocked. He suddenly collided with something very warm and very solid, and he cursed. He turned his head around and saw Harry a few inches from him, rubbing his shoulder where Draco had bumped into him.

"Oh." Draco said in a tiny voice. His cheeks flushed and he adjusted the scarf around his neck. "Oh."

Harry grinned and whispered, "Good morning, and don't you look sexy. Although, I'm not too sure about this scarf..." He moved his hand as if to remove the offending piece of clothing, but Draco squeaked and held it to his neck.

"Oh, does Draco have a little hickey? Lemme see!" Harry laughed and attempted to remove the scarf again. Draco batted his hand away and glared.

"It's not one hickey," he snapped, "it's four. And I don't need all of Hogwarts to see them, so if you don't mind..." He pushed his way past Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry followed him, walking extremely close behind him.

Draco felt a puff of warm air against his ear, and he shivered.

"Don't be grumpy," Harry murmured in his ear. "You're mine, and you said you wouldn't forget it. Besides, you're much sexier when you're begging to be allowed to touch me, instead of pushing me away."

Despite his very best efforts, Draco let out a low moan at the memories Harry's comment brought up. Harry chuckled quietly and whispered very softly, "That's more like it. You remember how I made you feel last night? I'll make you feel like that again if you're a very, very good boy...."

Draco wasn't aware of being steered into a dark alcove in the corridor; all he could think about was the way Harry's lips were brushing against his ear ever so slightly when he talked, and how Harry's hands were gripping his hipbones almost hard enough to hurt, and how his ass was inches away from the front of Harry's trousers.

Harry pushed Draco up against the wall of the alcove and used one hand to pin Draco's wrists above his head. Draco writhed, trying half-heartedly to get free. Harry used his other hand to slowly remove Draco's scarf, finally leaving it in a pile on the floor. He smiled ferally as each of the hickeys branding Draco as Harry's is revealed. He flicked his tongue out to taste the skin there, and then he placed his mouth directly over one of the spots and sucked. Draco moaned loudly.

Harry pulled his mouth off and looked at Draco.

"Don't make any noise; I don't want anyone to hear us."

"So cast a bloody _Silencio_. I can't keep from moaning when you do things like that," Draco replied breathlessly.

"But it's more fun this way," Harry told him with a smile, and began sucking on the hickey again. Draco squirmed and bit his lip. Harry moved his mouth to the next hickey. He slipped his free hand under Draco's shirt, and circled Draco's nipple with his finger. Draco arched into the teasing touch. Harry smiled against the Draco's neck, and he simultaneously attacked the next hickey and pinched the nipple.

"Fuck," Draco gasped as quietly as he could.

"Not quite yet," Harry replied and put his mouth on the last hickey. He rubbed against Draco, and Draco mewled helplessly.

"Shh," Harry whispered and then kissed Draco. His tongue twined around the blonde's and he pressed harder against Draco. Draco managed to get a hand free and he pushed it into Harry's pants.

"Oh shit!" Harry whispered. Draco squeezed and stroked, and Harry tensed.

"Oh fuck, Draco, YES!" Harry gasped and came. He bit Draco's shoulder to muffle his cries, and Draco came as well, shuddering and gasping.

After a few moments to collect themselves, the two boys ran off to change their robes and get ready for class.

.....  
.....  
.....

Draco sat in History of Magic class and ignored Professor Binn's droning voice. This was the perfect place to try to figure out what the hell had happened to his life while he wasn't paying attention.

Apparently he was completely and utterly wrong about Harry hating him. In fact, based on the rant that Harry had gone through the night before, and the fact that Draco and Harry had gotten off together two times since said rant, and the fact that Harry was quite intent on marking Draco as his, it would seem as though Harry liked Draco as much as Draco liked Harry.

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered to himself. How the hell did this happen? One day Harry hates me, the next he has me tied up and practically kills me with the most amazing orgasm I've ever had. And now we've gotten off in an empty corridor before class.

Draco could feel the warmth pooling in his groin at his thoughts of how they might next find themselves with each other. Draco shifted in his seat.

_Do you want to be inside me, Harry? Deep inside me, encased in hot, wet tightness. Do you want to feel me clench my ass around you? Do you want to thrust into me as hard as you can? Do you want me to grab onto the bedposts so I can stay in place while I accept the force and violence of your desire? Do you want me to want that violence? Do you want to come inside me, coating my insides? Do you want to take me, and take me hard?_

"Shit!" Draco hissed and decided that it wouldn't be a very good idea to come in the middle of History class, no matter how oblivious the Professor was. _McGonagall in a tutu. McGonagall is a tutu. _Dammit, it wasn't working; he was still pretty hard. _McGonagall in a tutu with Professor Flitwick standing between her legs. _

Oh, ew! That certainly worked. Draco flinched and shuddered and tried to banish horrible, scarring mental images from his head.

Now he needed to think through this whole Harry Situation logically. It was all very well and good to suffer from unrequited lust and longing when there was no chance of being wanted as well, but now that he was Harry's... _something_... it raised a whole lot of new problems.

Draco decided to put these problems into a list, since he had heard that lists usually helped with this sort of thing.

1.) Harry might only want him, and he might not actually like Draco at all in the way that Draco was obsessed with Harry.

2.) Harry's best friends, Weasel and Mudblood, wouldn't likely be very accepting of the fact that he was with Harry. Nor would the rest of the Gryffindors.

3.) The Slytherins probably wouldn't like it much either.

4.) Harry was a boy.

5.) Father and Mother might not be entirely pleased with the fact that Draco was gay. With Harry Potter.

6.) Father is trying to kill Harry.

There, that seemed like a pretty good list. Very convincing too, and Draco's stomach plummeted. But he supposed that to be fair he should make a list of all the good things that being with Harry entailed.

1.) Harry Potter is an amazing kisser.

2.) Whoa, Harry Potter is an AMAZING kisser.

3.) My wet dreams aren't anywhere close to the reality, and I've only been with him twice.

4.)He knows a nifty little rope charm.

5.)He's gorgeous.

6.) He is the epitome of all I've ever desired.

7.) He's good, rich, sweet, brave, strong, great at Quidditch, and quite lustful.

8.) Did I mention that he's an amazing kisser?

The second list appeared to be a little bit more compelling. Draco smiled. Then he compared the two lists. The "good things about being with Harry" list was two points longer, but it also repeated the same point three times. _Even if Harry's kissing does deserve three points..._ And the "bad things about being with Harry" list had some pretty bad things on it, namely the last point.

"Why does Father have to go and ruin this?" Draco thought to himself. "I could deal with everyone else not liking it, but if Father found out he'd either _Crucio _me to death or he'd use me to get Harry."

Draco sighed heavily, and Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco, looked over. Draco immediately pulled his lists under his arms and prayed that Blaise hadn't seen them. Blaise was still looking at Draco oddly because of this morning, and Draco resisted the urge to sigh again. Why had he told Blaise he was gay? Why? He had just given Blaise some possibly very dangerous information and who knew who Blaise would decide to tell? _I am such an idiot._

"Talk to you after class?" Blaise mouthed. After a slight pause Draco nodded. He did know about that incident involving the 2nd years and the broom shed, so maybe there wasn't anything Blaise could do. How bad could it be?

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asked as coldly and as calmly as he could. Blaise looked around and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Not here. Let's go to the library."

Draco snorted, "You can't talk in a library, Zabini."

Zabini blushed, "Ah, yes. That's right. I wasn't thinking. Um, how about by the lake?"

Draco gave Blaise a quick look, "What's wrong? You're never this... idiotic and inarticulate." Blaise glared at the other boy, and told him they'd talk once they got to the lake.

After walking in relative silence for a few minutes, they reached the lake shore. Draco's stomach was churning with dread over what Blaise would demand for his silence, and his head was spinning with trying to formulate a plan to counter Blaise.

"Out with it. What was so important?"

Blaise turned away from Draco, and began to talk. "So, you like boys... That was something I was never expecting. Absolutely not expecting. I think you can imagine my shock at finding out it was a... boy... who gave you those hickeys."

Draco winced. _Oh shit. I'm screwed. I wonder whether he wants money or favors... And oh, speak of the devil. There's Harry. No, don't think about Harry, think about how to get rid of Blaise so that you can stay with Harry._

Blaise looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, then turned his gaze to the lake again and resumed talking.

"And now the thing is- since I know that you like boys, there's something I want to tell you. And there's something I want you to do."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, deciding to be as cooperative as possible so that he could keep Harry. But he wasn't even sure if Harry would want to stay with him for very long. Fuck you, God. Don't give me something so incredible and then snatch it away after two days.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," Blaise said and turned to stare at Draco. Draco was startled.

"What?" he blurted.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," Blaise repeated. "I like you. I have for a few years now... Yeah, but I always thought you were completely straight, you know? Then this morning when you said it was a boy I didn't know what to do. Um, because now I knew that I had a chance with you. So, what I'm trying to say is I like you, and will you go out with me?"

Draco's mind went completely blank. Blaise... _liked_ him? While he was still attempting to comprehend this fact he felt cool lips pressed against his mouth. _Huh? What the fuck? Is Zabini kissing me?_ Draco froze, stunned. Blaise pulled away before he could fully comprehend this new, startling development.

He had a dreamy smile on his face, quite unlike his usual frown. Draco stared at Blaise, still frozen.

"Holy shit," Draco thought, then bolted.

.....  
.....  
.....

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**A/N** Alright, so I'm too tired to write out all the names of my reviewers to thank them, but know that you are all loved and cherished.  
On another note, I start school tomorrow. Which means I'll probably update more quickly because I'll be in the habit of doing work. Yes, I am an odd little duck. Don't hate.  
So, here you have it, my fifth chapter. La di da, ENJOY!

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

**Chapter 5**

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

Draco didn't stop running until he reached his dorm. He cast the strongest locking charms he knew on the door, and added a few nasty hexes which would be triggered when someone tried to unlock the door.

_Fuck._

Where the fuck did Blaise get off on kissing Draco? Had Draco given him permission? Had he encouraged Blaise in any way, shape, or form? No. Ick, now he would probably have to scour his mouth with five cleaning charms before he felt clean again.

"How the hell am I going to deal with this?" Draco asked himself. "I'm sharing a dorm with a boy who lusts after me and has a nasty streak and probably didn't take very well to being rejected. What the fuck do I do?"

One thing was certain, he had to make sure Harry didn't find out. If Harry got so jealous over Draco simply covering his hickeys, what would he do if he found out that Blaise had kissed Draco?

Wait.

Go back.

_Didn't I see Harry right before Blaise told me he liked me and then molested me?_

Oh shit.

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

Draco stood outside the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. No matter how much he pleaded or threatened the portrait wouldn't open for him. With a muttered curse he leaned against the wall.

A minute later a couple of first years came chattering up to the portrait. Draco grabbed the closest one and spun her around.

"Go in there and get Potter or you'll regret it for the rest of your life," he growled. She squeaked and ran into the common room. Her friends followed her, white as sheets. Draco waited outside. He waited some more. Finally, The portrait swung open and Harry stepped out.

"Harry..." Draco began but stopped at the cold look on Harry's face.

"We have nothing to talk about, _Malfoy_," he spat. "Don't harass our first years and don't ever talk to me again. And don't call me Harry." Harry turned to go back into the common room.

Draco couldn't breathe. He couldn't really think either, all he knew was that he had to keep Harry from leaving before he had heard the whole story. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Wait! It wasn't my fault. Zabini kissed me! I didn't kiss him; I don't want to! I accidentally told him it was a boy who gave me the hickeys at breakfast, and then later I thought he was going to blackmail me, but then he started saying how he liked me and wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, and then before I could say anything he kissed me, and I was too shocked to do anything. It was a completely one-sided kiss, and I really didn't want him too. You have to believe me."

Harry simply stared at the hand clutching his arm with the same cold expression as before. Draco gulped and quickly removed his hand. Harry turned his back on Draco, and hissed,

"That's not what it looked like to me. And I don't have to do anything. So, like I said before- don't ever talk to me again."

Harry quickly stepped back into the common room and slammed the portrait in Draco's face. Draco stood there, frozen for the second time that day.

"_FUCK_!" he yelled and punched the wall.

Draco turned and started walking back to his common room. Then, remembering that Blaise might be there, he changed direction and headed for the owlery.

As he was walking he decided a few things. One, Blaise would pay for screwing this up for him. Two, Harry would pay for not trusting Draco and for rejecting Draco. Draco would make Harry so sorry he had slammed that portrait in Draco's face that Harry would be crawling on his hands and knees for Draco to take him back. That little bitch had no right to act like that. We weren't even technically together after all. And lastly, after Draco had tortured Harry enough, Draco would turn the tables around and fuck the living daylights out of Harry.

Draco smirked.

_Step One: Destroy Blaise_

Draco sealed the letter to his father and attached it to his owl's leg. He gently stroked his owl's feathers before opening his window and telling the bird to take the letter to his father. Blaise would be sorry once Lucius received Draco's owl.

"Hmm, let's see," Draco mused, "what with his molestation of me, what he did to that 2nd year a couple of weeks ago, and the insinuation that his loyalties might be waning, I expect Father will make sure the situation is taken care of, and he won't believe anything that Zabini could say about me and another boy. Perfect."

Feeling much better, Draco left the owlery. His lips twisted into a chilling sneer as he contemplated all the different ways his father could take revenge. He would probably forward the letter to Zabini's family, who would be furious with Blaise. Lucius will almost certainly tell everyone else as well; the Zabinis would be disgraced. Draco chuckled, they'd never be able to show themselves in the upper circles again. _Damn, I'm good. _

"Oh, Draco dear, there you are," simpered Pansy. "I've been looking for you _all over_..." She attached herself to his arm. "We haven't really talked in absolutely _ages. _Where on earth have you been?"

"Hello there, Pansy. Too much work, you know. Terribly sorry I haven't been around to talk to you. Anything new?" Draco replied brusquely. Pansy fluttered her eyelashes in a singularly unattractive manner.

"Well, since you asked, there's _so_ much I need to tell you! Did you know..."

Draco tuned out her insipid chatter and thought of the hell Blaise's life would be in a couple of hours when his family knew of his indiscretions.

Draco and Pansy turned the corner and ran right into Weasley and Granger. Draco looked past Weasley's quickly reddening face and ignored his threats while Pansy uttered a sneering comment about being tainted with Granger's dirty blood. Draco forgot about making Harry pay for not believing him, and all he wanted to do was kiss and kiss and kiss Harry until Harry was completely and utterly Draco's. The object of Draco's desire was trailing a few feet behind his friends and Draco tried to catch his eye. Harry ignored him completely and put a hand on his friends' backs, and muttered,

"Come on, it's not worth it. Let's just go to dinner." When neither showed any signs of a desire to cut the confrontation with Pansy short, Harry added in an even softer voice, "Can we just _go_? Please."

Weasley turned and stared at Harry with concern. "You all right, mate?"

Granger finished comparing Pansy's face to a bulldog's and looked ready to pull out her wand and hex the other girl. Pansy turned to Draco and whispered harshly, "Help me out here, Draco. What's with you?" Draco ignored her and continued to stare at Harry who continued to ignore him.

"Ron, please let's just go. 'Mione, come on," he said and tugged at their shirts in an effort to make them turn and follow him. Reluctantly they obeyed, and the trio began walking away from Draco and Pansy.

"That's right, run away you ugly little Mudblood!" Pansy hissed, and Weasley had his wand out and was snarling a curse before Draco realized that Harry wasn't stopping and coming to his friend's defense, and that Harry was in fact even walking away a bit faster. Draco's stomach lurched.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco called out. Three pairs of incredulous eyes pinned themselves on him.

Granger's mouth dropped open. She looked at Weasley, who looked as though he had been hit in the back of the head with a bludger. Weasley asked in a shocked voice, "Did Malfoy just call him 'Harry?'"

Pansy asked in an ominous, low, stilted voice, "Draco, _dear_, what _are_ you doing?"

Harry stopped short. He turned around and met Draco's eyes for the first time since the beginning of the fight. "I told you not to call me that," he said coldly. "You have no right to."

Completely forgetting about the three other people in the corridor Draco asked in a furious voice, "How can you say that? I can call you whatever the bloody hell I want, _Harry_. You're just acting like the stupid, ignorant, _blind_ git that you are!"

"I am NOT blind! I saw it all! And that's why you can't call me by my name, you fucking little slut! Now leave me and my friends alone, before I hex you so bad you wish you'd never been born!"

"You know what, fine! If you want to be an idiot that's fine by me! I just wish that when your parents died, screaming in agony, they had taken you with them!" Draco screamed back.

Harry reeled back as though he had been physically hit. He glared at Draco in silence for a few breathless moments, and the three onlookers waited for the inevitable retaliation. Harry abruptly spun on his heels and ran off down the corridor. Weasley and Granger followed after a moment's hesitation.

Draco stood and watched him run away. He shoved past Pansy and paid no attention to all of her questions. Pansy swayed back, obviously at a complete loss as to how to deal with Draco when he was in one of his rages.

Draco clenched his jaw. He didn't notice as his nails left red crescents on his palms. As he stormed down the corridor, he mentally ripped the limbs off Harry's body. Little red dots appeared before his eyes, and he shook his head roughly in an effort to dispel them.

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

Draco pushed his food around his plate, pausing only to occasionally viciously stab at an offending scrap of food. For the tenth time in a minute, he raised his eyes to the Gryffindor table and to Harry's empty seat. His eyes burned, and he gripped his fork more tightly.

_No. No, I will NOT cry over that stupid git ever again. He is an idiot. And where's all his so called Gryffindor nobility, I wonder. Isn't he supposed to believe the boy he fancies? Huh? Ha-Potter isn't worth it. I'm through with swooning over him like a lovesick Hufflepuff. I'm a Malfoy. A Malfoy. And Malfoys don't _swoon_; we seduce and then break hearts. _

_Stupid fucking Potter. How dare he affect me this way? Well, it ends now. I don't care anymore. I'm through with him. And he's going to regret the day he tried to fuck with Draco Malfoy._

Draco ground his chicken into his plate and glared. He resisted the urge to check the entrance to the Great Hall to see if Harry was coming. Draco studied the table and picked at the grain of the wood.

Unexpectedly, a shadow fell over him and darkened the table. Draco sighed in frustration and frowned.

"Sod off. I'm not in the mood to deal with any idiotic bullshit right now," Draco told the owner of the shadow without looking up.

"Too bad, you have to deal with me," Draco's head shot up when he recognized Blaise's voice. He had forgotten all about the boy after his meeting with Harry in the hallway. "What the hell was that about before? Why did you run away after I... after we... you know?"

Draco pushed away from the table. "Get the fuck away from me, Zabini," he sneered, "I don't want anything to do with you. And don't you dare try to molest me again, or I'll hex you so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you. And you're already going to be in enough trouble as it is once my father gets my letter."

Blaise paled. "What do you mean?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice. "You don't like me? at all? And what do you mean, 'letter?'"

Draco smirked, "That's right, I don't like you. As if my fleeing after being mauled by you wasn't enough of a cough You're quick, Zabini. You always been this quick? And the letter is a letter to my father informing him of your attack on my person, and another event involving a 2nd year and an Unforgivable you probably didn't want spread around."

"You bastard! You didn't! I'll be disgraced!" Blaise yelled, his face turning red.

"You might even be disowned," Draco informed him gleefully. He swept his eyes around the Great Hall, enjoying the looks of shock and curiosity on everyone's faces. Blaise raised his wand and advanced on Draco.

"Just you wait, you'll be sorry, Malfoy" Blaise growled and took another step towards Draco.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Zabini," Snape's voice cut across the room, and the professor stepped in front of Draco. "I suggest you put the wand down and follow me," Snape continued and he grabbed Blaise's shoulder and practically dragged him out if the Great Hall.

"Just wait," Blaise yelled over his shoulder at Draco.

"Oh, I'm just shaking in my boots," Draco sneered back and ate a bite of cherry pie.

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

Draco yawned and stretched. He opened the curtains around his bed and smirked. Blaise's bed was untouched. Apparently, his parents hadn't wasted any time shipping him home. _I am good. Very good. Disgrace doesn't sit well with the high families._

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully except for the constant rumors and questions directed at Draco. By lunch he was getting quite tired of telling and retelling the story.

"Look, Zabini forced himself on me after declaring his undying love and adoration. That's it. This is not my revenge for a nasty breakup, and as far as I know Zabini is, in fact, a boy. No, I am **not** gay. And no, I am not _bi_. So why don't you leave me the fuck alone already! Stupid bunch of idiots," Draco snarled and shoved his chair away from the table. He stalked out of the room muttering irritably under his breath.

Draco turned one corner before he felt himself pulled into the shadows. Draco's heart exploded into rapid beats, but he managed to keep his breathing steady.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged in a voice devoid of emotion that, to his credit, only wavered slightly. He fixed a baleful stare on Harry, who dropped his eyes under the intense gaze.

Harry studied the floor and twisted his hands awkwardly before shoving them into his pockets. "Malfoy, I- I was- I mean, um, I heard what really happened with Zabini. And, I was... wrong. You were telling the truth. I should have believed you. And I'm sorry. And maybe, we could talk? For a little while? Please, Draco, just say _something_..."

"We have nothing to talk about, _Potter_," Draco echoed Harry's words from the night before. "Don't harass me anymore. And don't call me Draco."

Draco looked impassively at the boy in front of him as he thought, "I'm not your fucking bitch, Potter. You can't just drop me and then pick me up again whenever you want. How _dare_ you even consider the possibility that I would forgive you that easily for the way you acted towards me. Because I haven't forgiven you, and I'm definitely still mad."

Harry paled, and his eyes slowly lifted from the floor to Draco's face. He winced at the expression there but didn't drop his eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake," Harry mumbled. "What can I do to make you believe how sorry I am that I didn't trust you? Um," and here Harry put on a slightly flirtatious expression and continued, "I'd give _anything_ to make you forgive me..."

Draco sneered coldly, "What makes you think you've got anything I want?" and he turned his back on Harry and walked down the hall.

..z.z..  
..z.z..  
..z.z..

**A/N** Well, what do you think? I for one am proud that Draco has finally stopped being such a little pussy and is going to take a stand, be a man, and use his Slytherin smarts to wreck havoc and mayhem in the Golden Boy's heart. Mwah ha ha ha!!!!

Um, anyways, reviewing and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Toodles!


End file.
